


Shoot Me.... Please

by Maliam (orphan_account)



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I think Stiles should have reacted to the gun to his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot Me.... Please

"I’m going to count to three, then I’m going to kill you." The assassin hissed behind Stiles. His heart thumped in his chest as he felt the gun’s mussel brush against the back of his head. But it wasn’t thumping from fear - no it was thumping from relief, from pure satisfaction. 

Because he can finally get what he deserves -  _death._

Stiles turned, facing the assassin. “Do it. Nobody would care.” 

The assassin stared at him, a small shock on how this teenager was facing death so bravely. But it wasn’t brave. Stiles was taking the cowards way out. He couldn’t handle the grief of killing Allison, he couldn’t handle the pain he caused. He was taking the cowards way out. “Your friends would. Tell me where they are.” 

Stiles let out a pathetic laugh - between a sob and hysteric gurgle. “You think that they would, huh? After I killed their first love, their best friend, the one person who made everything better again? You think they’d care? You’d think  _anyone_  would care?” 

He took a step closer, the weapon pressed against his head firmly now. “Shoot me. You want to. I’m not on the list but I should be. Do you know what I did? Do you know what happened? You should. The bomb in the sheriffs station. Allison Argent’s death. Me. I did that. I should be on the list. I should be worth the entire list. I murdered the most important person in this town.” 

Stiles hand gripped onto the barrel. “Shoot me.” He growled. “Shoot me!” He gripped tighter shoving it against his head so hard it left an imprint. 

"Do it!" Stiles screamed. "Just shoot me! Shoot me! Kill me! Kill me! Please!" He sobbed against the gun. " **… Please…** "

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on[ Tumblr](http://aryareyes.co.vu/) for causing you pain.


End file.
